


this space between us

by themysticalsong



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Matt being insanely jealous of the fact that Alex clearly invited Paul to see her on Macbeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	this space between us

 

 

 

"Thanks," Matt smiles and winks at the assistant, looking at the scenes she had just handed him. Even if short, the role of Johnathan Knight feels like a great opportunity. Especially when it means being around Alex for a week, with no rude gingers and other interruptions. He grins, taking in the crisp Vancouver air, and resumes studying the scenes. He only has few, very few scenes, most of them single, but a few  with Alex and Paul. From what it looks like, today they will be filming Johnathan’s interactions with Dinah’s family- a very strained conversation between him and Laurel.

 

"Ah. The Doctor!" a heavy hand slaps against his shoulder, and Matt grins as he stands up to greet Paul and Katie. "I’m afraid not the Doctor anymore. But you can call me Mr. Knight."

 

"Ah. Mom’s new boyfriend", Katie teases, and Paul pulls a face, "Not if I have anything to say, young lady."

"Don’t I get a say in it?"

 

Matt grins as Alex enters the set, chuckling at the trio discussing the script. But before he can, Paul reaches out to her, pulling her against him, and taps on her nose, “No.”

 

Matt tries not to frown, a strained smile on his face as Alex giggles, throwing her arms around Paul and hugs him, “Hello, ex-husband.”

 

Something burns inside him as Paul makes a face, and tucks her under his arm as he faces to talk to Matt, “Funny how things turn out, don’t they? I was her lover in ER, and now I’m the husband. You used to be husband on Who, and now you are the lover. Tragically,” he sighs dramatically, lightly pinching Alex in the side, and laughs as she jumps and swats at his arm, “I don’t even get a snog. Not even once. I tell you it’s unfair, Alex.”

 

"Stupid man", Alex swats at him once again, adding with a wink, "Stay put, and who knows you might get your wish?"

 

A hand on his heart, Paul leers at her, “Don’t tease me, woman. Even Sir Ken got his kilt tugged on. When do I get my trousers tugged on?”

 

Katie, who had been until now alternating glances between her phone and Matt, chimes in with a disgusted face, “Eww, dad! I’m glad you and mom have a history going back to hospitals, but I think the promotional photoshoot was enough to scar me.”

 

Paul is about to say something when they get called for a shot.

 

—-x—-

 

Throughout the day, as much as Matt wants to focus on his work, he finds himself spying Paul and Alex out of the corner of his eye as they chatter, and goof about the set, joined at hips practically like two naughty school children. He absolutely hates when Alex poses and smiles for Paul to click pictures, once even kissing his cheek as he clicks a selfie. She never let _him_ take a picture. Arthur has pictures with her, of her. Even Karen has. But not him. It’s a different matter he never had enough courage to ask, but still. Even at events she used to push Karen between him and herself.

 

Even though he is done for the day before lunch itself, he hangs about the set to talk to her. Alex gives him a little wave, blowing a kiss at him as she ad Paul get ready for their shot. Apparently, a few new scenes are being shot for the show runners to decide later on which one to keep.

 

He watches, spellbound as in an intense scene Paul unleashes Quentin’s anger and hurt at his wife, equally matched by Alex’s defiant, and defensive Dinah. It’s difficult to reconcile the Alex he knows with straight haired woman in front of him, but it’s Alex just the same. He has seen the script and has very strong views regarding the relationship between the parent Lances. He tries not to feel jealous about how Alex and Paul play off each other, their comfort level and friendship becoming apparent as their characters argue, _and tear at each other?_

 

Matt does a double take as he watches Paul and Alex go at each other, and really there is no other word for it. The way they cling and claw at each other, he wonders if American television is more relaxed about it’s prime time shows.

 

And apparently they are, if the number of retakes are anything to go by as either of the two keeps mucking up the shot with a misplaced hand, or _well, or._

 

—-x—-

 

A towel slung over his hips, Matt mindlessly switches channels, his thoughts elsewhere. It had felt like a good idea when he had agreed for the guest role, and professionally, it still may be. But watching Alex and Paul flirt, and just play around with each other- it was more than he was prepared for. He had known Alex is a natural flirt, and a very good friend, but he had always thought _they_ were something special- different- not just friends. But watching her with Paul had disavowed him of those notions. He shakes his head, ignoring the persistent ringing of his phone.

 

"Darling, sorry for barging in like this, but your door was open, and you weren’t picking up your phone-" Matt jumps up, looking around for his pajamas, as Alex barges into his room a box of pizza in her hands, her eyes raking over his form, "-and I see you aren’t wearing much. Did I interrupt something?"

 

Normally, he loves to flirt back with her- give her as good as he got, but at the moment, her cheeky smile only annoys him. “I was just winding up after the shoot.”

 

His words come out colder than intended, but Alex only clicks her tongue. “My! Someone’s tetchy! It’s a good thing I come bearing offerings of coke and pizza.”

 

Pulling up his pajamas, he looks away from her. “Why? Paul not available?”

 

It seems as if Alex is bent on ignoring the terseness in his words. She shrugs, opening the box and picking up a slice, “Mhm. He has a bit of night shoot too, and you know how it is..”

 

She trails off, giving him a curious look as he sits across instead of next to her. No quips, no flirtatious remarks. “Are you alright, darling?”

 

He mockingly salutes her, shrugging and picks up a slice for himself. “So, how have you been, Alex? I’m hearing great reviews for your play, for your new show.”

 

Alex frowns. The tone of voice- its entirely something different. Not something she can ever relate to the sweet, effable Matt. “Matt, darling, are you okay? You know- Maybe dinner was a bad idea. I probably should go.”

 

"Paul must be done with his filming by now", he quietly murmurs, the sneer in his voice enough to make Alex freeze in her steps, as she turns to look back at him. "What? What did you just say?"

 

He probably should shut up now, but the raging jealousy inside him rears him even more. He backs Alex against the wall, a cold, menacing smile on his face, “it’s Paul this, Paul that, isn’t it? Always Paul. I should have known- idiot Matt, jumping at the chance of a week with Alex because who knows, she might feel the same way- but it’s always Paul with you, isn’t it?”

 

The slap that resonates against his cheek breaks the stupor, making him realise how close he was to Alex- how close to hurting her, and perhaps he already had. With one last look, anger flashing in red rimmed eyes, Alex leaves his room, the door slamming shut in his face.

 

 


End file.
